pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
PP Studio
PP Studio is a Ukrainian independent film production company, founded in 2007 by Nikolay Yeriomin. Name and History Nikolay Yeriomin came up with the name "PP Studio" in the middle of 2000s and finally decided it as a final name for his production company in 2007. "PP" in the abbreviation means "Picture Product", though it was concealed retroactively from the abbreviation itself in 2007. Logos :Main article: PP Studio Logos PP Studio's animated logo which is shown in the beginning of nearly every project since 2008 was designed and animated by Nikolay Yeriomin. It's first appearance was a short film The Bride's Revenge (Mest' nevesty), which Nikolay Yeriomin partially produced, distributed and did some work on such as title design and additional editing. Divisions *PictureProductStudio - YouTube channel. *PPPedia - a Wikia, this very website. *PPECTURES, a division of PP Studio - a VK social network group. *PPStudioUkraine - a Facebook social network group. */r/PPStudio - a sub-reddit on Reddit. Company Credits Production Company Feature Films *The Conference (2014) *Interstelar 2: Operation Terra 2040 (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio and Terra Studio) *Collection of Fear (Sbornik strakha) (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio) *The Last Crappy Stream! The Third Instance :3 (Posledniy ubogiy strim! Zakhod tretiy :3) (2016) (segment "Mishanimation") *Nettle (Krapiva) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio, Toxic Madness Production, Feodosiy Pictures and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *Mortem (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Nightmare in Russia (Koshmar v Rossii) (2017) (co-production with Limit Studio and Terra Studio) *Cinder Block (Shlakoblok) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Interstelar 3: Zero X (2017) (co-production with Palette Pictures and Terra Studio) *The New Movie About Mummy (Novyi film pro mumiyu) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Purgatory (Chistilishe) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Anthology of Horrors 6 (Antologiya uzhasov 6) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Anthology of Horrors 7 (Antologiya uzhasov 7) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Inter Star Wars 2: The Last Jehi (Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny 2: Posledniy dzhihay) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio, Infinite Madness Studio and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *Last Days of Earth (2017) (co-production with Marco Romano; uncredited) *Metron (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio, Feodosiy Pictures, Toxic Madness Productions and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *Tales Written in Blood (Istorii napisannie krovyu) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio, Production CRY, Cap Production, Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema, Feodosiy Pictures, Toxic Madness Productions, Minor Films and Splash Production) *TeleviZion (Televizor) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Anthology of Horrors 8 (Antologiya uzhasov 8) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Slot Machine (2017) (co-production with Palette Pictures and Terra Studio) (filming) *Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (????) (filming; technically studio's first feature film by the time of the production start) Television Series *TBA Web Series Note: Specific episodes applied to cases when PP Studio was not in charge of production of every episode. *The Incredible Posha (Neobyknovenniy Posha) (2009) (web show pilot; unfinished; lost) *The Bucket (Vedro) (2013-) *Egg Cetera (2015-) *Under Construction (2015-) *Urban Nature (2015-) *Master When (2015-) *The Artiodactyls on Ice (2015-) *The Coffee Translation (2016-) *Trailer in Style (Trailer v stile) **Season 1 Episode 3 "Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny 2: Rogue One" (2016) **Season 2 Episode 2 "Prityazheniye Zemli. Trailer v stile filma "Prityazhenie" Bondarchuka" (2017) **Season 3 Episode 1 "Istorii napisannye krovyu. Trailer v stile Creepshow" (2018) **Season 3 Episode 2 "Nikolay Yeriomin's Avengers (Mstiteli Nikolaya Yeriomina)" (2018) *Quality Content (2017-) *Watching Me (2017-) *Toaster Bonus (2017-) *Terra Studio Russia Live (2017-) **Season 1 Episode 1 "#1" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 2 "10 Years of PP Studio (10 Let PP Studio)" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 7 "High School Students Raiding the Sky (Shkol'niki shturmuyut nebosvod)" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 9 "Viktor Murzikov Marathon (Marafon imeni Viktora Murzikova)" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 11 "Return of the Legend (Vozvrashenie legendy) (2017) **Season 1 Episode 21 "Vozvrasheniye Serdzha" (2018) *PP Studio's Communal Universes (2017-) Short Films *W shing machine (S iralnaya mashina) (2007) *Zona 22 (2008) *Unnamed Mockumentary (2008) *Unnamed Maniac Movie (2008) *Shoes (Obuv') (2008) *Bride's Revenge (Mest' nevesty) (2008) (in association with Puzzzloidy Mime Theater) *Party or A Woodpecker on the Concrete Column (Partiya, ili dyatel na betonnom stolbe) (2009) *Zombi 28 (2009) *Kartynko (2009) *Cyborgs (Kyborgi) (2009) *Bred Alert (2009) *Freedom (2009) *The First November 2008. The Photo-Party (1 noyabrya 2008. Foto-vecherinka) (2009) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *Without Any Lantern (Bez fonarya) (2010) *The Summer is Close (Leto blizko) (2010) *Idiosyncracy (2010) *Eigth Irpen Film Festival. Day Two. Filming of 'All the Night' (Vosmoy Irpenskiy kinofestival. Den vtoroy. Syomki filma 'Noch' Naprolyot') (2010) (uncredited) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *Mess with an Artice (2010) *Those Old Trailers (2010) *Mad Max Sweded (2010) *The Indestructible (Nesokrushymiy) (2011) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) (2011) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *Eighth (Vos'moy) (2011) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *Dietika (2011) *The Nose (Nos) (2012) *Attack of the Banana Peel (Napadenie bananovoy kozhury) (2012) *IFF-10 ultra short film (Ultrakorotkoe kino IK-10) (2012) (segments The Nose (Nos) and Attack of the Banana Peel (Napadenie bananovoy kozhury)) *The Wild Spirit (Dikiy Duh) (2012) *International Relations Theory Illustrated #1 Realism (2012) *The Born Defecation (2012) *The Prisoners Dilemma (2012) *The Army Movie (Samiy voenniy film) (2012) *Zero Sum Game (2012) *The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) (2013) *MV-A10 GrouP (Gruppa MV-A10) (2013) *Mykola Yeriomin. Question to the United States Ambassador Geoffrey Pyatt (2013) (uncredited) *Mikhailo Pervushin. Question to the USA Ambassador Geoffrey Pyatt (2013) (uncredited) *Twenty Years of Boredom (2013) *Lenin in the Year of 2012 (Lenin v 2012 godu) (2013) *Film Look Test (2014) *Unique Congratulation (Unikal'noe pozdravlenie) (2014) *Unnamed Goat Mechanic Review (2014) *8MM of March (8 mm marta) (2015) *Rpik (2015) *Spetsyfichni typy komunikatsiyi u mizhnarodnykh informatsiynykh ta kulturnih vidnosynakh: Ukrayinskiy vymir universalnogo kodu kultovogo kino (Specific Types of Communication in the International Information and Cultural Relations: Ukrainian Dimension of the Universal Code of Cult Films) (2015) *Faculty of History Graduates Congratulation (Pozdravlenie Istroicheskomu fakultetu ot vypusknikov) (2015) (uncredited) *Vinnitsa (DyUF) (2015) (uncredited) *The Caligula Salad (Salat Kaligula) (2015) *One Third to Seven (Bez dvadsati sem') (2015) *Rainy April (Dozhdliviy aprel') (2015) *Reading the Book of the Senseless (2015) *Mikhail Bondarev: Heck of a Great Man (Mikhail Bondarev: Hren' velikogo cheloveka) (2015) *Debut of the Freshman, 11th of November 2015: Digest of Combined Show by Faculty of History and Faculty of Physics and Technics (Debyut pershokursnyka, 11 lystopada 2015: Daydzhest vystupu zbirnoyi Istorychnogo ta Fizyko-Technichnogo fakultetiv) (2015) *Lesser-Known League Gaming (2015) *The Worst Batman Fanfilm Ever... Period (2016) *Holiday of Chocolates (2016) *Uncle Vasya's Day Off (Vykhodnoy Dyadi Vasi) (2016) *Something Remotely Beautiful (2016) *Two Sides of a Door (Dvi storony dverey) (2016) *Pyramid Above the Kremlin (Piramida nad Kremlyom) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *The Forest of Dead Crows (Les myortvykh voron) (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio) *Beautiful Video of Food From the Diners (Krasivoe video edy iz stolovok) (2016) *Video0071 (2016) (uncredited) *How can education best prepare you for your future? (2016) *Pyramid Above Saint Petersburg (Piramida nad Sankt-Peterburgom) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Beddosaidosaibāpanku (2016) *Tirminater in Town (Tirmenator v derevne) (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio) *In case you were wondering on which OS most ATM's work (2016) *8 1/2 Kinoklub Dyskusiynyi (2016) *Ivan Born (2016) *Mishanimation (2016) *Fufay: A Tragic Story (2016) *Pyramid Above Volga (Piramida nad Volgoy) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Dead Man From Beyond the Snow (Mertvets iz pod snega) (2016) (co-production with MoonCreepFilms Studio) *Route (Marshrut) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio) *The One Rogue: Inter Star Wars Stories (Izgoy Odin. Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny. Istorii) (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio) *What Worth Are 50 UAH oh Khreshchatyk? (2016) (co-production with Terra Studio) *One Silent Man (Odin tikhiy chelovek) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Unread, unread, unread (2017) *Attraction of the Earth (Prityazheniye Zemli) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *My Neighbours Were Eaten By Toilets (Moikh sosedey syeli unitazy) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Nikolay Yeriomin's Pintus (2017) *Vinnytsia Oblast Muay-Tay Championship (Chempionat oblasti z Muey-Tay) (2017) (uncredited) *The Stranger 2 (Neznakomets 2) (2017) (co-production with Palette Pictures) *Beerogedon (Pivogeddon) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *The Least Interesting Events of Kyiv Comic Con (2017) *Bedside Steampunk (Prikrovatnyi steampunk) (2017) *Konets sveta 2017 (2017) *Dreaming of Eli Silverman (2017) *Evil Guest (Zhutkiy gost') (2017) (co-production with Oleg Studio, Palette Pictures, Terra Studio and Toxic Madness Production) *Chekhov Comes At Nights (Chekhov prikhodit po nocham) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Day of Judgement (Den' strashnogo suda) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio and Toxic Madness Productions) *The Last Knights of Internet Explorer (2017) *Dzershinskiy Scares the Motor Boat (Dzerzhinskiy pugaet teplokohod) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Evil Guest 2 (Zhutkiy Gost' 2) (2017) (co-production with Oleg Studio, Terra Studio, Toxic Madness Productions and Palette Pictures) *Night of the Living Doors (Noch' zhyvykh dverey) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio, Toxic Madness Productions, Infinite Madness Studio and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *The New Mummy (2017) (uncredited) *GCPD Case Files: An Even Worse Batman Fanfilm (2017) *Extraterrestrial (Vnezemnoe) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Psychotronica (Psikhotronika) (2017) (co-production with Terra Studio) *11/11: Irpen Noir. 11th Irpen Film Festival Revisited (2017) (co-production with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *Without Any Light Around The World (Bez fonarya pokoryaet mir) (2018) *Uyu (Moloko) (2018) *Pyramid Above Earth (Piramida nad Zemlyoy) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio, Feodosiy Pictures and Necrotic Horror-Gore Cinema) *Il ritorno del maestro (Return of the Master) (2018) *De oom op zoek naar mysterie (The Uncle in Search of Mystery) (2018) *In The Silence Of The Night (V nochnoy tishine) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio) *The Train Is Not On Schedule (Poezd vne raspisaniya) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio) *Kalyazin: City of the Dead (Kalyazin: Gorod myortvykh) (2018) (co-production with Terra Studio and Feodosiy Pictures) *Inquisitor (Inkvizitor) (2018) (co-producton with Terra Studio, Feodosiy Pictures, Jason 666 and Toxic Madness Productions) * Music Videos *Errors in Geography: Moonlight Stalker (2010) *[Bracket HTY Square Bracket: Potomu chto os'minog|[HTY: Potomu chto os'minog]] (2015) *Mykyta Rykunov and Vlad Skulskiy: La donna è mobile (2011/2015) *Zexzz: Ternopolis (2015) *Errors in Geography: Fat Duck Surprise (2015) *Errors in Geography: Leaving Donetsk (To Live in Donetsk) (2015) *Errors in Geography: Festively Engaged (2015) *[Bracket HTY Square Bracket: Sladkiy|[HTY: Sladkiy]] (2015) *Errors in Geography: Geodesy (Irpen Inspires 2B Creative) (2016) *Errors in Geography: The Seeker of Autumn (2016) *Errors in Geography: Schizope (2016) *Errors in Geography: It's December (Again Engaged) (2016) *Errors in Geography: Sad Onions (2017) *Errors in Geography: Really Old (2017) *Murzylka: The Cat Music (2017) *Nikolay Yeriomin: Mr. Winter (2017) Video Games *Assassin (2011) (uncredited) Distribution *W shing machine (S iralnaya mashina) (2007) *Bride's Revenge (Mest' nevesty) (2008) *Party or A Woodpecker on the Concrete Column (Partiya, ili dyatel na betonnom stolbe) (2009) (2012 release) *eXploitation CinemA (2009) *Without Any Lantern (Bez fonarya) (2010) *Mess with an Artice (2010) *Those Old Trailers (2010) *Mad Max Sweded (2010) *Assassin (2011) (uncredited) *The Indestructible (Nesokrushymiy) (2011) (in association with Yunaya Kiska i Stariy Pios) *All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) (2011) *Eighth (Vos'moy) (2011) *Dietika (2011) *The Nose (Nos) (2012) *Attack of the Banana Peel (Napadenie bananovoy kozhury) (2012) *The Wild Spirit (Dikiy Duh) (2012) *International Relations Theory Illustrated #1 Realism (2012) *The Born Defecation (2012) *The Prisoners Dilemma (2012) *The Army Movie (Samiy voenniy film) (2012) *Zero Sum Game (2012) *The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) (2013) *MV-A10 GrouP (Gruppa MV-A10) (2013) *The Bucket (Vedro) (2013-) *Mykola Yeriomin. Question to the United States Ambassador Geoffrey Pyatt (2013) (uncredited) *Mikhailo Pervushin. Question to the USA Ambassador Geoffrey Pyatt (2013) (uncredited) *Twenty Years of Boredom (2013) *Lenin in the Year of 2012 (Lenin v 2012 godu) (2013) *The Conference (2014) *Film Look Test (2014) *Unique Congratulation (Unikal'noe pozdravlenie) (2014) *Unnamed Goat Mechanic Review (2014) (2015 release) *8MM of March (8 mm marta) (2015) *Rpik (2015) *Spetsyfichni typy komunikatsiyi u mizhnarodnykh informatsiynykh ta kulturnih vidnosynakh: Ukrayinskiy vymir universalnogo kodu kultovogo kino (Specific Types of Communication in the International Information and Cultural Relations: Ukrainian Dimension of the Universal Code of Cult Films) (2015) *Faculty of History Graduates Congratulation (Pozdravlenie Istroicheskomu fakultetu ot vypusknikov) (2015) (uncredited) *Egg Cetera (2015-) *Vinnitsa (DyUF) (2015) (uncredited) *Mykyta Rykunov and Vlad Skulskiy: La donna è mobile (2011/2015) *Zexzz: Ternopolis (2015) *Reading the Book of the Senseless (2015) *Under Construction (2015-) *Book of the Senseless (2015) *Urban Nature (2015-) *Errors in Geography: Fat Duck Surprise (2015) *Master When (2015-) *The Artiodactyls on Ice (2015-) (uncredited) *Errors in Geography: Leaving Donetsk (To Live in Donetsk) (2015) *Mikhail Bondarev: Heck of a Great Man (Mikhail Bondarev: Hren' velikogo cheloveka) (2015) *Debut of the Freshman, 11th of November 2015: Digest of Combined Show by Faculty of History and Faculty of Physics and Technics (Debyut pershokursnyka, 11 lystopada 2015: Daydzhest vystupu zbirnoyi Istorychnogo ta Fizyko-Technichnogo fakultetiv) (2015) *Lesser-Known League Gaming (2015) *Errors in Geography: Festively Engaged (2015) *[Bracket HTY Square Bracket: Sladkiy|[HTY: Sladkiy]] (2015) *Errors in Geography: Geodesy (Irpen Inspires 2B Creative) (2016) *The Worst Batman Fanfilm Ever... Period (2016) *Holiday of Chocolates (2016) *Uncle Vasya's Day Off (Vykhodnoy Dyadi Vasi) (2016) *Something Remotely Beautiful (2016) *Two Sides of a Door (Dvi storony dverey) (2016) *Beautiful Video of Food From the Diners (Krasivoe video edy iz stolovok) (2016) *Video0071 (2016) (uncredited) *How can education best prepare you for your future? (2016) *Beddosaidosaibāpanku (2016) *In case you were wondering on which OS most ATM's work (2016) *8 1/2 Kinoklub Dyskusiynyi (2016) *The Coffee Translation (2016-) *Ivan Born (2016) *Mishanimation (2016) *Fufay: A Tragic Story (2016) *What Worth Are 50 UAH oh Khreshchatyk? (2016) *Errors in Geography: It's December (Again Engaged) (2016) *Errors in Geography: Sad Onions (2017) *Quality Content (2017-) *Unread, unread, unread (2017) *Watching Me (2017-) *Flashmob (2017) (uncredited) *Nikolay Yeriomin's Pintus (2017) *Vinnytsia Oblast Muay-Tay Championship (Chempionat oblasti z Muey-Tay) (2017) (uncredited) * More (TBA) Other Credits *Party or A Woodpecker on the Concrete Column (Partiya, ili dyatel na betonnom stolbe) (2009) - 2012 restoration. *Those Old Trailers (2010) - re-recording facilities, titles & optical effects, video post production, video recording and editing. *All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) (2011) - camera equipment provided by, sound re-recording. *The Wild Spirit (Dikiy Duh) (2012) - special effects (uncredited). *The Prisoners Dilemma (2012) - sound post-production, post-production facilities. *The Born Defecation (2012) - re-recorded at, visual effects by. *The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) (2013) - sound re-recording, visual effects by. *The Bucket (Vedro) (2013-) - titles and opticals. *Faculty of History Graduates Congratulation (Pozdravlenie Istroicheskomu fakultetu ot vypusknikov) (2015) - post-production facilities (uncredited). *Master When (2015) - special and visual effects. *Review of Heinz Cheese Sauce (Obzor na Heinz Syrniy sous) (2016) - music. *Review of Nikolay Yeriomin's Works (Obzor tvorchestva Nikolaya Yeriomina (PP Studio, Ukraine) (2016) - footage courtesy of. *Obzor na 3 filma ot PictureProductStudio (2016) - footage courtesy of. *Tirminater in Town (Tirmenator v derevne) (2016) - support (as PictureProductStudio), sound recording, stock music by. *Griby - Intro (Klip na mistera FMFT 2016) (2016) - props and clapper (uncredited). *Flashmob (2017) - production services (uncredited). *Pyatigorsk Ripper (Pyatigorskiy potroshitel') (2017) - production services (uncredited). *Vinnytsia Oblast Muay-Tay Championship (Chempionat oblasti z Muey-Tay) (2017) - production service and footage courtesy of. *"BOBer" Episode "Obzor filmov Sergeya A " (2017) - stock footage. *List (2017) - special mention. *Boogyeman: Legend Comes to Life (Babay: Legenda ozhivaet) (2017) - production services (uncredited). *Mr. Biffo's Found Footage - production services: Ukraine (uncredited) **Special Episode "NIKOLAY.mp4" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 4 "Manorak" (2017) **Season 1 Episode 5 "Brown Mirror" (2017) *60 Seconds of Fear (2017) - original format (uncredited) *Cognitosphere (Kognitosfera) (2017) - production services (uncredited). Record Label PP Studio officially started to work as a self-release record label in 2015, with the limited underground release of [HTY]'s extended play Sladkiy osminog. Label focuses primarily on Nikolay Yeriomin's project, however not exclusively of the soundtrack kind. Records External Links *IMDb Category:Production companies Category:Distributors Category:PP Studio Category:Special effects companies Category:Record labels